


Smart and Green

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [96]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author does what he wants, F/M, Fix-It, Hand wavy laws, fight me, non-canon compliant, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: Yup. Still don’t own anything I write about, except the plot.AN: It’s 1am as I start to write this, and I am upset that I am writing this when I should be going to fucking sleep soon. Either way, this idea wouldn’t leave me alone. As always, liberties are taken, here we go.AN2: At some point this kind of got away from me, but eh, it happens when the muse decides to just throw things at you.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Smart and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yup. Still don’t own anything I write about, except the plot. 
> 
> AN: It’s 1am as I start to write this, and I am upset that I am writing this when I should be going to fucking sleep soon. Either way, this idea wouldn’t leave me alone. As always, liberties are taken, here we go. 
> 
> AN2: At some point this kind of got away from me, but eh, it happens when the muse decides to just throw things at you. 

_ Seven. _

He had seven PHD’s, and still sometimes he found himself thinking he was an idiot. Yet, he knew that it was far from the truth. He smiled at the thought, alone in his little apartment. He was in… Bolivia now, and he knew he should head back up to the states, but… he liked it here. It was peaceful, and he could help people. He wasn’t a medical doctor, but he had learned what he needed to do. He heard a knock at the door, and with a soft glance he sighed gently. 

  
  


“Si?” He asked, because of course he spoke the language of the country he was currently in. He studied for years to learn many languages, and dialects, so he could communicate with other members of his field if he was ever out of the states. There was a question asked, and he shrugged and responded in the negative. There was an affirmation, and then the person left. He got up and went to his bag, packed and ready for movement. He knew he only had a little bit of time before he was on the move, again. 

  
  


It was how it went, had been for nearly three years now. Ever since… the incident. He moved from his room, after checking no-one was in the hallway, and made his way towards the stairs. Had he stayed an hour later, he would have been having to fight his way out, and that was something he wanted to avoid. He had gotten some food down the street, leaning back into the shadowy alley, letting him see in the cover of darkness just who had tried to go after him. 

  
  


A sigh left his lips, but he hefted his bag on his shoulder and left, shaking his head as he did so. He wondered how Betty was doing… he hoped she was doing well. 

  
~SaG~

  
  


It was… almost insultingly easy to enter the United States, if he was honest with himself. He could trek over mountains easily enough, so some rolling hills and terrain wasn't the most difficult of things. He took out a compass and a map, and nodded as he made his way northeast, wondering how long it would take to find a payphone. 

  
  


Not very long, actually… he found out, about three or so hours later. Sure, it was three hours, but in the grand scheme of things it wasn’t bad. He found out quickly he was in Nogales, Arizona, so he at least knew he was in the states properly. He fished out some quarters, a picture of calm, before he dialed one of the few numbers he ever memorized. 

  
  


“Elizabeth Ross, may I ask who’s calling?” Betty said, and in his mind he heard the soft, calm ‘Betty…’ from the Hulk. 

  
  


“It’s good to hear your voice, Betty.” Bruce started, hearing a soft gasp from the woman on the other line. “I just wanted to hear you again, let you know I am alright.” He continued, eyeing his watch as he counted the seconds. “I know your phone is tapped, and I only have so much time, just wanted… I just wanted to let you know that I love you, and I hope to see you soon.” 

  
  


“Bruce… where are you? I can come get you.” Betty said, glossing over the whole tapped phone thing, he understood, honestly. 

  
  


“Oh, don’t worry about that. I am sure your father will be sending the bloodhounds soon.” Bruce said, still calm and serene. “I’ll see you when I can, promise.” He said, and after a pause, he hummed. “Have a good day, General. Can’t wait to see you.” He said, and then hung up after blowing her a kiss. He hummed as he looked at his watch, just in time. He knew the General would have a good idea of where he was, but by the time he was out here, Bruce would be gone into the Sonoran desert. 

  
  
  


~SaG~

  
  


Now, once again, Bruce was not stupid. So, he didn’t walk all the way to New York. He took a lot of generous offers for rides when he was on the road, though he didn’t take them all. He knew some of them were not doing it out of the kindness of their hearts, but the world was full of all kinds. He was walking up Route One, probably around an hour out of DC, when a rather loud Audi pulled out in front of him from the almost deserted highway. 

  
  


It parked, though it had it’s hazard lights on, and out walked Tony Stark. The man had a strut to him, and though he was all kinds of dangerous, he was not throwing off alarm bells. 

  
  


“As I live and breath, Robert Bruce Banner.” Tony said, extending a hand with a megawatt smile. “Tony Stark, a damned fine pleasure to meet you.” He said, and Bruce shook his hand shortly, but with respect towards what was given. 

  
  


“The same could be said of me, Mr. Stark.” Bruce said, and Tony grimaced. 

  
  


“Yeah, that? Right there? No, nu-uh.” Tony said, grinning. “It’s Tony, that goes for you too, big and green.” The man said, and then he turned towards the car. “Care for a ride? I had shit to do in DC, and well… I’d like the intellectual conversation we’d have.” He said, a genuine offer. 

  
  


“I appreciate it, Tony.” Bruce said, before walking with the man to the car, and getting in the passenger side. “Seat warmers?” He asked, and Tony shook his head. 

  
  


“Nope. My head of security is at the rest stop about a mile back, going to be pissed when he finds out I left.” Tony said, driving off and making a U-turn. “He’ll probably sleep most of the way, acts like I don’t have a multi-million dollar flying suit in my trunk. Please.” He said with a playful scoff, and Bruce shook his head softly. 

  
  


They picked up his security chief, a one Happy Hogan, and true to his words he had been rather upset. After chewing him out for a bit, Happy did go to sleep, which left Bruce and Tony to talk about everything, really. From particle physics, to bio-engineering, and even the best topping on a hotdog or cheeseburger. Tony insisted there was no such thing as a cheeseless burger, it was apparently sacrilege.

  
  


“So.” Tony said as they pulled into the large, private garage of the mansion he insisted Bruce stay at for a little while. “I have the second best lab on the East coast, the first title goes to R&D and Stark Industries, seriously… candy land.” He said, getting out with the clearly tired man. “We can deal with that in the morning, though. Shower, and bed for you, and the big guy if he wants. Speaking of, if he wants, I’d love to meet him.” He said, with another megawatt smile, and Bruce and the Hulk knew that was the truth. 

  
  


“We’ll think about it.” Bruce said, getting a rumbled affirmation from the Hulk as well. 

  
  


“Good Evening, sir. Ms. Potts laments not being here, however she was held up upstate with the expansion project.” JARVIS said from the speakers in the elevator. 

  
  


“Well, damn, there goes my snuggling plans for the night.” Tony said with a teasing grumble. “Horrible new, J, simply horrible.” He said, and then turned to Bruce with a grin. “You get to cuddle if you like, though.” He said, just as the doors opened. 

  
  


“Hello Bruce.” Betty said, causing said man to look at where his lovely angel stood. 

  
  


“Hello my star.” Bruce said, and they shared an embrace, and a soft kiss, resting their heads against the others. 

  
  


“O-K.” Tony said with a clap of his hands. “You know where your room is, I am going to leave you to it then. Breakfast, right at the crack of ten. Awesome? Awesome.” He said, before going off, yawning gently as he did so. He’d talk to his new science bro tomorrow, and his science sister, because he wouldn’t have one without the other. 

  
  


~SaG~

  
  


It had been a few weeks, and he loved spending time with Betty and Tony, but the latter was keeping something from him. At least, it had been like that for a week or so, but he was a smart, observant man. With the help of his girlfriend, they made a little something in the generous lab Tony had let him use. He picked up the first vial of the substance he had created, and sat across from Tony. He placed the vial on the table, stoppered of course, and a sterile, unopened syringe. 

  
  


“Sorry, Dr. Jekyll, the only buzz I get is from the java bean.” Tony said with a grin, and Bruce chuckled. 

  
  


“Terrorizing South American countries aside, no. This isn’t a narcotic.” Bruce said, having gotten help from JARVIS to find the recipe for this. “This is Lithium Dioxide, it will help with the heavy metal poisoning you’re suffering from.” He said, and Tony tensed for a minute. “I recognized the symptoms, a lot of miners get it.” He explained and Tony huffed. 

  
  


“You’re too smart for your own good.” The man huffed as he leaned back. “Alright, yeah… sure.” He looked at the vial, and turned it over. “So what does it do?” He asked, and Bruce explained to him. It wasn’t a cure, it would combat the side effects. Reduce the headaches, the irritability, and the mood swings. It didn’t take long to convince Tony to take it then, and Bruce was skilled in delivering it. 

  
  


“Oh… wow.” Tony said after a few minutes, closing his eyes. “Not having a throbbing headache? That is… woo!” He said with a chuckle. “I could get addicted to that alone. Better start working on making a new one of these…” He said with a tap to his chest, and JARVIS spoke up. 

  
  


“Pardon the intrusion, Sirs, Ms. Rushman is on her way up.” JARVIS said, and the vial and syringe was put away. 

  
  


“Stick around, Brucey. She’s just Pepper’s assistant.” Tony said, and Bruce nodded and leaned back. Both in a nice conversation, before the redheaded woman came in. Tony grimaced at the papers being handed to him, and when Bruce took a soft breath of her scent, the Hulk  _ growled _ . Bruce just tensed, and his eyes were tinged a bit green. 

  
  


Tony, much more observant due to the lack of the throbbing headache, kicked Bruce’s chair back, just before the man got up and in the next instant the Hulk was towering into the room, with the secretary under his impressive grip. 

  
  


“LITTLE RED LIES.” Hulk said, not screaming, but his voice was always heavy and loud. 

  
  


“Whoa, whoa there, green bean. Rushman is cool, right?” Tony said, looking down at the clearly frightened woman, her whole chest gripped by the large being. 

  
  


“TIN MAN TRUST HULK?” He asked, and Tony nodded without even a breath of hesitation. “HULK SMELL LIE, AND SPARKS.” He said, a rumble in his throat, and Tony looked at the shocked still woman. 

  
  


“Everything about the Hulk is… well, hulky. So, why don’t we get some real things outta you, Little miss?” Tony said, though still a bit hesitant. The woman’s demeanor changed, but despite her seemingly stoic face now, she still had a gaze of fear at her spot. 

  
  


“Natalia Romanova. Black Widow, I work with SHIELD.” The widow said, because as skilled as she was, it was on file that Hulk was an S-Class threat. You did not touch him. At all. You approached cautiously, and hoped he was in a good mood. “Here to keep an eye on you, and your spiraling.” She said, and Hulk lifted her by her shoulders, head between two of his large fingers. 

  
  


“GIVE RINGER TO TIN MAN.” The large being said, and she blinked softly in confusion. 

  
  


“Your phone, Romanova.” Tony said, holding his hand out, and the woman cursed in Russian, but did as she was told. Then, she was gifted with a soft (for the Hulk) flick to her head, knocking her out. “That works, thanks jolly green. Sit down, relax. Jay, get my man some hot chocolate, and maybe a bag or three of marshmallows. While you’re at it, take a look at what’s in here, yeah? See if we can get some nice dirt on captain Pirate.” He said, sitting down, JARVIS getting right to work, while Hulk sat on his rump and glared at the unconscious woman. 

  
  
  


An hour or so later, Tony was going through some holographic images, and Hulk was eating a handful of marshmallows, as he was flipping through a book on an extra large StarkPad, before he let out a low growl. “NO MOVE TIL TIN MAN SAY.” He let out, and Romanova stilled from her slow back scoot. 

  
  


“Man, your pirate boss is a world class asshole.” Tony said, not looking up as he was running through some files. “Well, I suppose he has to be, the people he works for are pretty up there themselves. Alright, I can understand that.” He said with a mumble, having already ordered the parts for the particle accelerator he needed to build. 

  
  


“TIN MAN NEED HULK?” The male asked, and Tony shook his head softly, but he smiled regardless. 

  
  


“Nah, but you can stay if you like. I like your company, green bean, you know that.” Tony said, and Hulk shrugged and went back to eating his marshmallows and reading. “Oh, I am telling Pepper, by the way. See if she’ll fire you or not.” The engineer said, and Natalia grimaced softly, but nodded, getting up with a gentle groan. Hulk got up and then placed a small bottle of aspirin in front of her, and a jug of water. 

  
  


“HULK NOT SORRY, BUT HULK NO LIKE HEAD PAIN, TOO.” He said, and the redhead nodded with a grimace, and a mumbled thanks in Russian, and was startled when the Hulk responded in kind. 

  
  


“Yeah, it’s hilarious to hear the big guy speak in foreign languages, especially when folks aren’t prepared for it.” Tony said with a snicker, before looking at the woman who was sitting at the table now. “You know… you can work for me, instead, officially. Well, you kind of already do, but I mean… for Stark Industries. Get away from SHIELD.” He said, and she narrowed her eyes softly. 

  
  
  


“SPIDER WORK FOR TIN MAN. NO NEED HAVE FEAR.” Hulk said, and she looked at him, tilting her head. 

  
  


“I don’t fear working for SHIELD. I’d just rather not deal with everything the World Security Council will pull on me.” The woman said, finally, and both men shrugged. She was about to speak again when the door opened. 

  
  


“Tony, did you sign those things I sent with Natalie?” Pepper said as she came in, head in her phone, before looking up with a soft gasp. “Oh! How are you doing, Hulk?” She asked, and Hulk grinned at her. She wasn’t afraid of him, he loved that about her. She was more afraid for the people around him who got him agitated. 

  
  


“HULK FINE, SPICY LADY. HULK HAVE SWEET PILLOWS.” Hulk said, and she nodded softly. “AND CHOCOLATE.” He held up the mug that might as well have been a bucket. 

  
  


“Well, that’s good. Always a delight to see you.” Pepper said, giving his cheek a kiss when he leaned down for the gentle hug. “Hope you’re not frightened of him, Natalie, he can be a bit much for those who aren’t used to him. No offense, Hulk.” She said, and he shrugged and stuffed another handful of marshmallows into his mouth. 

  
  


“There is so much to tell you, Pep, light of my life.” Tony said with a Cheshire grin, and she frowned gently, following his gaze, and she then caught on to the sharpness of it. “We have a little Russian spy in our midst…” He said with a soft, dangerous tone. 

  
  


“Do we now.” Pepper said. Well, No. That was wrong. This was Virginia Potts. CEO of Stark Industries, and she was not pleased. Natalia closed her eyes with a defeated sigh, getting a snort of amusement from the Hulk of all people. This was going to be amusing. 

  
~SaG~

  
  


Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye, blinked softly at the scene he was looking at. He was looking through a single scope, the type you would attach to a sniper rifle, just without the rifle. Nat was sitting at a table… with Tony Stark, Stark’s girlfriend Virginia Potts… and the Incredible Fucking Hulk. That she was doing that little dainty laugh of hers was… telling. She had several laughs, she was a spy after all, but that was a real one. She hated it, because she said it made her feel vulnerable, but it meant she was relaxed. 

  
  


He blinked again and was looking at the other faces, and when he got to the Hulk he had to freeze, cause the big green muscle man was looking right at him, with a snarl on his lips. He then saw the wave of a hand in front of his face, and turned to look at Nat, who was waving him in. Tony looked exasperated, and Potts seemed perturbed. He looked back at the Hulk, who was sitting with his arms crossed, and he nodded. Sure, why not. He got up and then made his way to Stark Tower, which was a marvel, really. 

  
  


About half an hour later, security did not like how many weapons he had, and he led into the floor he had been peering into. He was tugged into an embrace by Nat, and then she was stroking his cheek. Alright, while not completely worrying, her tenderness was always something that caught him off guard. “Hello мои крылья.” She said, and he smiled and gave her a soft kiss, resting their foreheads against the other. He was much better and easier than showing emotion, his smile was bright and genuine. 

  
  


They parted and she led him to the table, which was Hulk free, mostly. Dr. Banner was there, sipping tea, and giving him a gentle nod. “Hulk doesn’t like being spied on, but as you weren’t doing it maliciously, he wasn’t angrier.” The doctor said, and Clint shuddered. He seemed angry enough, but he was glad he wasn’t angrier. 

  
  


“So, ready to join the ‘I don’t want to work for a pirate or shady organization anymore’ club?” Stark said, with a bright grin, Potts leaning into him with a roll of her eyes as she had a StarkPad on her lap, going through some things. Probably multi-million dollar contracts or something. 

  
  


The trained spy/sniper/assassin blinked and looked at Natasha, before she smiled and brought him to the table. Getting him a cup of hot chocolate, before she started to regale him with the happenings of the last six months or so. 

  
  


  
~SaG~

  
  


“Sour patch!” Tony said as he picked up the call on his phone, leaning back in the large Humvee that was going through the New Mexican desert. “I missed you the other day. You were already gone when I showed up.” He said, because Rhodey had been in the Air Force base they had passed, but had taken the War Machine armor away from the idiocy that was Justin Hammer. 

  
  


“I was looking for you, actually. Was flying back to the east coast, the hell are you doing in New Mexico?” Rhodey asked. 

  
  


“Well, there are some rather brilliant astrophysicists there, in the middle of the desert.” Tony said, getting a nudge from Natasha for him to look out the window. “Oh! Well, not quite the middle of the desert? Close enough. Anyway, I am here to steal them, for science. Pepper knows, keep in touch, kay bye!” With that he hung up, just as the car parked. 

  
  


“So, mean Gene Oakland, all caught up on your space and movement science! I know I am.” Tony said as he got out of the car, sunglasses on with a soft groan. “Fuck, the sun is the devil when you are not on a beach.” He said, grumbling but then shrugging. “Let's go steal us some science partners!” He said with his usual aplomb about… well, mostly everything. 

  
  
  


~SaG~

  
  


Alien thunder weirdos made one Darcy Lewis believe she was ready for anything, nothing could surprise her now. So, when she came downstairs, in her sweats and a tee, scratching her belly, she did not expect to see the breakfast table full. Not just full, but a completely different table all together. It had to be, because their normal one wasn’t large enough to hold the likes of Bruce Banner, Betty Ross, some weird redhead and a blonde guy, and Tony Fucking Stark. 

  
  


“Ah, sleeping beauty!” Tony said, turning to look at the blinking brunette, who then shrugged and made her way to get some coffee. “Liquid of the gods, good stuff. Hope you don’t mind, I brought some of my imported stuff. No offen-” He paused. “No, plenty of offense to diner coffee, good in a pinch… but ugh.” He shuddered dramatically and then grinned again. 

  
  


“Imported from like, Utah or something? I mean, could probably get some stuff at the supermarket that’s better than diner coffee.” Darcy said, taking a soft sip of her black coffee, because the sugar and cream made her crash harder than Thor did a few weeks prior. Her eyes went wide when she tasted the coffee, and he grinned all smug like… in his suit that was probably expensive enough to have been gifted it’s own doctorate. 

  
  


“Nope, Kopi Luwak, only the best for future science bros and broettes.” Tony said, before turning back to Jane, who was speaking animatedly with Bruce and Betty. Darcy continued to sip the liquid gold, because you did  _ not  _ chug something so amazing, and watched the goings on. She didn’t notice the other occupant of the kitchen/living room/garage, until she saw a mug being washed. Oh, sure… Pepper Pots, of Stark Industries was in their kitchen.  _ Cool _ .

  
  


“What dear Mr. Stark was actually saying.” Pepper started, making Tony gasp at being called Mr. Stark, before she continued. “Is that you, Dr. Selvig, and Ms. Foster are invited to S.I., as professionals in your field.” She said, and Darcy nodded, still sipping her coffee.

  
  


“Well, thanks.” Darcy started after a long moment. “Uh… I am just an intern though? Kind of working for credits and stuff.” She said with a soft shrug. 

  
  


“You can be Pepper’s Assistant’s assistant!” Tony said, coming over and getting himself some coffee, which he also sipped, so… yeah, Darcy felt justified with that. 

  
  


“If you want to, that is, of course. Otherwise, you can remain Ms. Foster’s assistant, and perhaps grow to more while at S.I.” Pepper said, and Tony rolled his eyes, gave the woman a kiss, and then went to integrate himself into the science conversation. 

  
  


“Yeah… maybe I can think about it after I finished ruining my tastebuds for any other coffee… and getting a shower?” Darcy asked, and Pepper nodded with a smile, before going back to the table. Totally not what she had been expecting that morning.    
  


  
~SaG~

  
  


“Dr. Banner.” JARVIS started one morning, Tony was still passed out, having a burst of energy from the new reactor, and then getting that crash well… it crashed him hard. 

  
  


“Yes, Jarvis?” Bruce asked, looking up from his tablet that he was going over. 

  
  


“VERONICA and I have discovered some things while traversing SHIELD's servers.” The AI said, though it sounded like there was a bit of incredulity in his words. 

  
  


“Oh, don’t sugar coat it!” VERONICA said, her tones were sharp and heated. She had an Italian accent, and sometimes she actually slipped into the language when she was being descriptive or incredibly emotive. “SHIELD has been trying to find Capitano  _ fottuto  _ America for the last seventy years, and they found him. That’s not the best part!” She hissed out, and before she continued there was a throat clearing, followed by a grumble from her. 

  
  


“That is quite enough, _sorella_.” JARVIS said, and the other AI seemed to huff and calm a bit. “What my darling sibling has said is correct. They have found Steve Rogers, and are in the process of returning him to American soil. They have at least another ten hours before they arrive.” He said, seemingly taking a breath before speaking. “What is most concerning, however… is something I do believe should be viewed by Sir while in the presence of his friends and loved ones.” He said slowly, and Bruce’s eyes tinged green at the implications. 

  
  
  


“What’s this about me being around people as I see something?” Tony said, yawning as he came in. It was just short of the crack of noon, just how he liked it. “Aww... the coconut flavor is gone.” He said, licking his lips and shrugging, going to get some coffee. 

  
  


“Just a video, Sir, that is all.” JARVIS said, and VERONICA hummed gently. 

  
  


“Best to see it with everyone around, mio padre.” She said, and Tony smiled softly with his eyes closed. 

  
“Oh, good morning, baby girl. Been working hard?” The billionaire asked, and they spent the next hour or so talking, while JARVIS got everyone together. They retreated to the viewing room, and at the older AI’s instruction, they sat with Pepper on one side, Rhodey on the other, and went outwards on the large, U shaped couch. 

  
  


“I know that road…” Tony said when the footage started, Pepper holding onto him as it played out, gasping at the horrendous scene. Bruce understood what JARVIS had meant, now. There was no way Tony could reasonably handle this on his own. He was unresponsive when it was finished, and the person who spoke also came from the speakers. It wasn’t JARVIS or VERONICA, however. The voice was smooth, like smoke, thus… his name. 

  
  


“Father.” SMOKE started. “I have been doing what dear brother JARVIS had recommended.” His accent was more a refined, French gentleman. “It seems, though as untimely as the information is, that Hydra is alive and well… and they have a location of the Winter Soldier seen just now.” He said, and Natasha twitched softly, frowning in thought. 

  
  


“I remember him… he was in the Red Room. He trained us.” The ex-assassin said, leaning back. “He always had a mask on, metal, or cloth. You could only ever see his eyes.” She mumbled, but in the silence it was heard. 

  
  


“Facial recognition scans, as well as the… words of your late father, point to him being a lost friend of one Private Rogers. James ‘Bucky’ Barnes.” SMOKE said, and you could swear it sounded like he had just taken a drag of a cigarette. 

  
  


“More likely than not, Sir, he is an unwilling tool for Hydra.” JARVIS said, and Tony nodded softly. “Not exactly something one can be… made accountable for, given the way he froze when his name was uttered.” He mumbled, and again Tony nodded. He was going to get up but he was tugged into Pepper’s arms, and before he really could stop it, his emotions slammed into him. He wept, and though he hurt, he was surrounded by his friends, and his family. It would take time, but he would heal. 

  
  
~SaG~

  
  


“Then, he changed back and said ‘haha! It’s Loki!’ and he stabbed me. I was sorely vexed.” Thor said, though it was definitely filled with amusement as he spoke of his brother. Of happier times. Just as he was about to speak again, there was a shift in the room, and all of the rather cleverly hidden defenses sprung just as someone hit the flood with a pained grunt and rather loud ~thud~.

  
  


“Norns… did I make it?” The person uttered, a weird scepter in hand, where they had come from closed completely after they all heard a roar of absolute rage. The person then slumped, shuddering into unconsciousness as they deemed themselves safe. 

  
  


“Brother?” Thor asked, almost hesitant to hope, moving to the prone figure. Who was also very blue? With raised markings on his skin. Thor knelt and gently caressed his face, eyes definitely no longer dry. “You live…” He said, before picking him up as if he was the most priceless artefact in the universe. 

  
  


“Whoa… whoa.” Tony said, getting up, armor having formed on him rather quickly, faceplate coming off. “Did that… seriously just happen?” He asked, tilting his head, looking up at the ceiling. “Jay? Anything for me?” He asked, and there was a gentle hum. 

  
“For a moment there was a surge of rather intense energies, as of that from the Tesseract, and reminiscent of your reactor, but then it was gone sir.” JARVIS replied, and Tony huffed. 

  
  


“Yeah, alright. So, run some scans… review footage. We’ll uh… follow point break.” The engineer said, before getting up and doing just that, armor being peeled off on the way. Just another day in Stark Tower.

  
  


~SaG~

  
  


Tony was having a staring contest with Bruce, who was doing that slow… almost bored blinking every so often. The staring turned into soft glaring, and Bruce just blinked slower, the fucker. Tony opened his mouth to say something, then shut it, then opened it again. “Why?” He asked, and Bruce smiled. 

  
  


“Because, it’s either we get him after he wakes up, and introduce him properly to the twenty-first century, or the pirate gets to.” Bruce said, and Tony grimaced as if personally insulted. “And we both know how creepy shadow organizations do things.” He said, and Tony huffed and tossed his hands into the air. 

  
  


“First you get me to have a weird, one armed assassin brain scrubbed.” Tony started, going over to get some water. “Then you want me to get his emotional support soldier? That is just… rude. If I didn’t know any better, Brucie boo, I would think you’re trying to collect super heroes.” He said, and then he gasped and placed a hand on his chest. “You are… and then you’ll take over the world. It will be gladiatorial combat for Hulk’s amusement, and brainy scientists in nothing but lab coats for you and Betty.” He said with a glare, and an accusing finger. 

  
  


“You’ve found us out.” Betty said in a deadpan tone as she walked in, giving Bruce a soft kiss on the lips, and Tony one on the cheek. “We were going to have you as our advisor, but now you have to fight in the coffee pits.” She said, getting some water herself. 

  
  


“You’re a cruel mistress. I should be ruling the coffee pits! Ruling I say!” Tony said with the playful dramatics he loved, these far more genuine than those he put on for the press. “Alright, fine. Get the capsicle, we’ll make sure he knows why Kansas is so much better now.” He then hummed in thought. “Oh, and make sure he’s here before the pirate finds out, and let me tell him?” He grinned, batting his lashes softly, and Bruce nodded with a soft chuckle. 

  
  


“I was thinking of a singing gift card, much more your style, Tony.” Bruce said, and the answering grin made him chuckle again. They had a super soldier to acquire. 

  
  


~SaG~

  
  


It had been a little bit of a hassle, and Tony would be put out that he couldn't hand deliver the greeting card, but their family was nothing if not resourceful, to say the least. SHIELD had Captain Rogers in a small, secure facility, and when he broke out? They had a plan to corral him and have him come into their oh so loving arms, but Tony had been prepared. They thought they had purged JARVIS from their servers, and they had… but, well SMOKE was designed for that sweet, sweet espionage. 

  
  


Steve was huffing softly as he was almost completely surrounded by cars, large black vehicles, with an alley behind him. He chose the alley, because as the one eyed black man came forward, telling him he had been sleep for seventy years, he heard a voice he thought he’d never hear again. 

  
  


“Punk.” The voice said, and he turned to the alley, where a man in jeans and a leather jacket was resting against the alley wall, coming into the light with a smile on his face. “I’ll explain everything, a lot better than the guy in the trench coat.” He said, extending a hand. “Til the end of the line, Stevie, remember?” He said, and Steve came forward, clasping his arm against the others, both sharing a brief, but powerful hug. 

  
  


“Let's get out of here, Bucky.” Steve said, and they started walking down the alley, and before Fury could pursue, because he damned well was about to, he was intercepted by an unassuming man, to those who didn’t know any better. Bruce Banner, who had a small grin and eyes that were tinted slightly green. 

  
  


“Just walk away, Nicholas.” Bruce said, a coffee in hand that he sipped slowly, while he didn’t budge with his eye contact. “We’ll take care of the good captain, far better than your… council can.” He said with a grin, and Fury grunted, but nodded, gesturing softly, making his men stand down and head on out. 

  
  


“Who else are you going after?” Fury asked, and Bruce shrugged as he took another sip, seemingly thinking. 

  
  


“Whomever we can… if it keeps them out of Hydra’s hands.” The learned man said, shrugging as if it was something so simple, before disappearing into the crowd of Times Square. Fury huffed and took his phone out, calling it in, because even the World Security Council knew better than to test the ire of not only Tony Stark, but the little family he had collected. As he hung up the phone he wondered, perhaps this was something he shouldn’t even try to work against, not like they were in bad hands. 

  
  
  


~SaG~

  
  


It had taken favors, some well placed ‘donations’, and of course some properly worded threats, but finally General Thaddeus ‘Thunderbolt’ Ross, was getting what he needed. Banner would be his, and that would be the end of it. There was a whole team of SWAT at the ready, along with his own personal troops and guard. He was in his own protective gear, and marched up to the front desk of the building they stalked into. 

  
  


“Can I help you, general?” The man behind the counter said, hair silky and black, eyes a rather vibrant shade of green. Not the type the monster had, but one would say almost magical in quality. 

  
  


“We have a warrant for the arrest of the army fugitive, one Robert Bruce Banner.” Ross said, producing said document, which the receptionist took and read over with a practiced ease and speed. It was handed back to him, and then his hands were folded on the desk in front of him. 

  
  


“I am afraid the elevator is not large enough for all of your little… entourage, general.” The man said with a calm ease. “You will either have to take the stairs, or wait for several trips.” He said with a gentle smile. “Thirty fifth floor, by the way.” He said, and gestured to the elevator, before looking behind the general, to the rest of his group. 

  
  


“Alpha team, with me. Beta and Gamma team on the stairs, both flights. He’ll try to run.” Ross said, before the teams went to do that, getting into the elevator with a superior grin on his face. He did not see, as the doors closed, the shimmering red eyes of the receptionist, or the gentle smirk on his lips. 

  
  


“Mr. Jarvis.” The receptionist started after picking up his phone on the desk. 

  
“Yes, Mr. Friggason?” JARVIS responded promptly. 

  
  


“If you have not already, please inform our dear Dr. Banner that he has company arriving shortly.” Loki said, leaning back softly. “I will be up shortly, of course, but I want to be sure he is aware.” He said, and there were a few words of confirmation, before there was a shimmer of green light and he was gone from the front desk. 

  
  


Those in the elevator were having a different conversation, well, Ross was talking and the others were listening. “I want him taken as swiftly as possible, there are to be no mistakes. If he runs, one of the other teams will snag him and tranq him. We’ll read him his rights just as he is going under.” He said with a grin, and then there was a soft ding of the elevator. It opened onto what was clearly some kind of medical floor, though it was spread out quite a bit. 

  
  


The reason was right in front of them, and it was kind of alarming. The Incredible Hulk was walking around, clipboard in hand, glasses on his face, in a white lab coat. He had a contemplative look on his face, and he turned to see the general with his team. “CAN HULK HELP GENERAL?” He asked, his usual tone loud as always, before he took off his glasses. “HULK HAVE PATIENTS, BUT CAN CONSULT.” He said, and turned completely. For his part, Ross didn’t remain frozen for very long. 

  
  


“Doctor Robert Bruce Banner, you are under arrest for the theft of private, United States Government Property.” Ross started, taking out the warrant. “You are to be read your rights, and taken into custody.” He said, with a rather self satisfied grin. 

  
  


“HULK CAN’T GO. HAVE PATIENTS.” Hulk said, as if he were addressing a child, and then he was putting his glasses on and just… turning and ignoring Ross completely. That put the general in another state of frozen shock. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be! It wasn’t like they could tranquilize the Hulk, nothing they had could pierce his skin. “WANT TALK BANNER, MAKE TIME SLOT.” He said, before crouching, and looking at a clipboard on a bed, where someone was clearly resting. They had earmuffs on, no doubt to muffle the deep timbre of the Hulk. 

  
  


“Dr. Hulk.” A female voice said from the side, and Ross turned to see a woman in hospital scrubs, coming over to the large man. “We are almost ready for surgery, has the patience been prepped?” The woman asked, and Hulk huffed. 

  
  


“NO. ROSS TALK AND MAKE HULK LATE.” The large, green man said, and the female doctor turned with a soft glare. 

  
  


“Well, Mr. Ross, you have to go.” She said with imperiousness. “Regardless of your reason for being here, Dr. Hulk, and Dr. Banner are needed in surgery, and you are not welcome.” She made a shooing motion, and he growled. 

  
  


“I have a warrant for his arrest, and I will not be moving until he is in cuffs.” The steamed general said, his team ready for his signal. The woman frowned and then cleared her throat. 

  
  


“VERONICA, if you would be so kind.” The woman asked into the air, and then there was a soft giggle. 

  
  


“Oh, Don’t mind if I do, Dr. Cho.” The voice said, and then there was a small hiss, before a thick, but transparent shield slammed down from the ceiling between the troops and the Hulk. The Hulk nodded, his own satisfaction clear on his face, before he made his way off to the side with the good doctor. 

  
  


“You have approximately sixty seconds to get into the elevator, General Ross, before I am authorized by my security protocols to use _lethal_ force.” The voice, VERONICA, said. Ross could swear there was a dare in that tone, and from the walls and floor came large, intimidating looking turrets. 

  
  


“We’ll be in the lobby, waiting for Doctor Banner.” Ross said, both to his men, and the voice in the ceiling. “Let your boss know that this is going to happen, whether he wants it to or not.” He said, before he radioed his groups to meet back in the lobby, as he got into the elevator. When they stopped on the ground floor, it was to the sight of fellow Lieutenant General James Rhodes in the lobby. He was in full regalia, and standing beside him was the War Machine armor, with its arms crossed. 

  
  


“Now, I know, General Ross, that you’re not standing on private property, with a warrant not worth the paper used to print it.” Rhodes said, at parade rest with a glare that could melt stone. “That goes against… quite a few laws, perhaps even a few Constitutional amendments if my history serves me right.” He said, and he had his own squadron behind him. 

  
  


“Stay out of this, Rhodes! Just because you’re buddy-buddy with Stark, doesn’t mean a damn thing. I am here for Banner, and I will not leave until I get him.” Ross said with a snarl, and Rhodes had the gall to smirk. 

  
  


“No can do, Pikachu.” Stark said when he came out of an elevator that just seemed to vanish into the wall when the doors closed. “Brucie and Mean Green are my besties, and you can’t take my besties away.” He said with a bright, shark-like grin. “Because I don’t share.” His smile could be seen as jovial, but his stare? Oh, it was glacial. 

  
  


“Besides, as I said, General Ross. That warrant isn’t worth the paper it was written on.” Rhodes said, approaching and handing him a few sheets of paper. It was a copy, clearly, but Ross immediately saw red. “You’re not the only one with connections, Thaddaeus.” The man said with a smirk, his voice lowered just for that, and Ross could barely see straight. 

  
  


In his hands was a presidential pardon for Banner. For any wrongdoings that may have occurred on American soil as the Hulk, or Dr. Banner. The list was incredibly short, but there it was. He looked up, about to lay into the man in front of him, maybe shoot him, when the leader of the SWAT team approached and spoke, popping the rage bubble and putting him right into confusion. 

  
  


“General Thaddeus Ross, you are under arrest for gross abuse of your position, and threats placed upon government officials and the United States People.” The team lead said, coming to handcuff the still fuming, but clearly shocked, inactive older man. He was being read his rights, he knew that, but what was more important was his personal failure. The smug grin of Stark, and the jaunty wave as he was led out of the building was just that much more of a strike to his pride. His reputation would be torn asunder after this, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And there we go, that was all I could put out. I had to have Ross get his, in some way. I am in no way an authority on how arrests and military stuff goes, but this is fanfiction. Anyway, I hope it can be enjoyed, as always, read and review, please. 


End file.
